Sonoma's Tale Continued
by SonomaCurtis
Summary: It's been two years since Sonoma joined the Devil's Nest and she has become like a sister to the boss. But has she found love as well as friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**This is Sonoma's story. Basically this is Sonoma Curtis's story. Recomened you read three new travelors by bfflstorm. Together we created these new characters and obviously i created Sonoma. This is her story.**

**WARNING: Spoilers for ** **three new travelors. **

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist only Sonoma.**

* * *

The small redhead woke early. Early enough to still be able to hear her father's loud snore and her mother's almost silent shifting. Her new lupine senses granted her the ability to hear these occurrences (from her parent's ground floor room) from her third story bedroom. She slowly slid out of her bed and got dressed. Many times she stopped to make sure her parents were still asleep. Finally she walked over to the window and silently slid it open.

A morning breeze ruffled her long hair, enticing the more animal part of her. Like mornings previous, she leaped out the window and silently landed on the neighboring roof. Looking back at her window only for a second, she took off at a run. For a half-hour she ran, not stopping once. But, just as she had leaped onto a much lower roof, she heard whistling and stopped. Quietly she walked over to the edge and peered over. A boy, probably seventeen, was sitting in front of the entrance to the building.

He was cradling a sword and was whistling a tune similar to 'Buffalo Gals'. The girl could barely suppress a giggle as she watched him perk up as a cat walked by. She whistled down to him, then ducked back so he could not see her. She repeated the process about five minutes later. After about three more times, the girl ducked back and sat back on her heels. Suddenly, the boy was in front of her, his sword drawn. He swiped at her and she leaped up and over the arch. By time he had brought he sword back around, he had been able to see that the person standing before him was only a young girl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kid?" He asked, sheathing his sword. The girl seemed surprised by his sudden change in behavior. But she recovered herself quickly.

"My name isn't 'kid'. My name is Sonoma." She said defensively, crossing her arms and turning slightly. After a few seconds she turned her head to look at him. "Well?" She demanded.

"Well?" He asked. This kid was amusing.

"Well, it's customary for a man to say his own name after a lady says hers." Sonoma said haughtily.

"Oh, sorry." He stepped back and bowed mockingly. "My name is Dorchet." He smiled at the girl, who blushed.

"D-Dorchet? That's an odd name." She said. Dorchet laughed.

"Sonoma isn't so normal either." He said. Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air. A canine scent was wafting toward him. Dorchet anxiously looked down at Sonoma and his eyes widened. Her previously green eyes were a brilliant gold. _A chimera!_ He thought. _Greed would be thrilled if I brought him this girl. The youngest chimera known to...well me at least. _

"Sonoma, would you like to meet my boss?" Dorchet asked. The girl looked surprised.

"Your boss?" She wondered. Dorchet nodded.

"My boss helps people like us." He said, not too zealously. Greed was most definitely not his favorite person.

"People like us?" Sonoma asked. Come to think of it, his scent was canine. Much like her own. Could he also be half and half?

"Yeah. Chimera. Half human and half animal." Dorchet said. Sonoma's eyes lit up.

"You mean that there are others like me? That I'm not alone?" She asked enthusiastically. She grabbed Dorchet's hand, her grip tightened with hope.

"Yes, of course. Would you like to meet them?" Dorchet said, surprised by the girl's hold.

"Would I ever!" Sonoma practically shouted. Dorchet laughed and lead Sonoma to the edge of the roof. He wrapped his arm around her and leaped.

"Dorchet!" Greed shouted. Why was that goddamn bastard always so late? Finally the dog chimera entered the room. But he was guiding a kid behind him. Greed rolled his eyes. "Okay, what's going on?" He asked, pointing at Sonoma. Dorchet placed himself between Greed and Sonoma.

"She's also a Chimera. I thought that maybe she could be useful to us." He explained Greed smiled and patted his cheek.

"For once you have a good idea. Good boy." With that Greed shoved Dorchet aside and bent down so that he was at eye level with Sonoma. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Sonoma." She smiled sweetly. "Now, if you would, take a step back." She said and motioned for him to move.

"The kid's got moxie, but she's still only, what, nine?" He said and turned away.

"I'm twelve and I can fight or do whatever it is you want me to do better than anyone here, given time to train!" Sonoma shouted. Greed turned back around.

"Alright, Sonoma, I'll have you trained and then you can prove yourself." Greed smiled and put on his sunglasses. "Let's get started."

"Alright." Sonoma said, an edge in her voice. "Start."

* * *

**Plz review or recomend. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

She pounded and pounded at the solid brick wall. Now she was denting the brick like there was no tomorrow. She had to get better. She had to become worthy. More Chimera were out there and she had to help. Greed had promised her that if she could prove herself useful, she could help him free more Chimera. At the thought, the fifteen-year-old redhead punched the wall with all her might and winced slightly as blood spurted between her fingers. She took the time to bandage it and then was back at it, punching the wall and training.

A slight sound behind her tipped her off to the approach of another person and she whirled around. She struck so fast that Greed didn't even see her fist heading toward his throat. But the girl stopped her fist so that it was less than an inch from his Adam's apple.

"You're getting better, Sonoma." The homunculus laughed. Sonoma smiled slightly but then her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed from fatigue. Greed caught her then picked her up and carried her over to the couch. He gently set her down and put a small cushion under her head.

The next morning Sonoma woke up and saw Dorchet walk into the room, a cold compress in his hand. She sat up and smiled at Dorchet when he handed her the compress. As she pressed it to her head, Greed came into the room, a beer in his hand and tossed it to Sonoma. She easily used her teeth to open it and took a swig.

"Dorchet, I'm taking Martel, Bido, and Loa out to raid. You stay here with the kid." Greed turned to go, but stopped when a beer bottle shattered over his head. He turned around; Sonoma was still facing the opposite wall.

"My name isn't 'kid'. Got it? It's Sonoma." She said calmly. Greed just laughed and left the room, Bido, Martel, and Loa behind him.

Once he was gone Sonoma swore under her breath and headed or the kitchen to get another beer. Dorchet knew the real reason she was upset.

"Don't worry Sonoma, you'll be able to help on raids soon. Just wait." He said, reclining in his chair. Sonoma came back with two beers and tossed on to Dorchet.

"Tell me. How was it you were able to go on raids again?" She asked, leaning toward Dorchet. The twenty-one year old smiled at her and ruffled her crimson hair.

"I found you and helped to train you." He said. Sonoma wasn't satisfied.

"And why would that change his mind?"

"Greed doesn't want a good fighter, I mean he does, but that's not the only characteristic he wants. He wants someone who is so loyal that they'll go out of their way to bring in more fighters for him."

"So you mean that _I _was your ticket into this job?" She asked, leaning closer to Dorchet. Dorchet laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you say it like that." He turned his head and found his face incredibly close to Sonoma's. Immediately he turned away and took a drink of his beer. Sonoma sighed and went into the kitchen, claiming she wanted to wash dishes. Once she was gone Dorchet stood up, crossed his arms, sat back down, and ran his hands through his hair.

"What I wouldn't give for her to be just two years older." He muttered and took his beer back into his room. In the kitchen Sonoma hadn't even turned the faucet and just stood there, leaning against the counter.

"Why can't I just be two years older?"

Two more days passed and Greed finally came home. With him were two more Chimera. Sessoru, a squirrel Chimera, and Iku, a cat Chimera. As soon as they entered the Devil's Nest they rushed into the kitchen and completely emptied the cabinets. At the time, Sonoma and Dorchet were sitting on the couch in the living room.

They both perked up when the squirrel and cat scents hit them. Sonoma's canine side took control faster than Dorchet's. She quickly leapt up and ran into the kitchen, snarling. Iku and Sessoru both froze, food hanging out of their mouths, then suddenly bolted. They made it past Sonoma and into the living room. There, Dorchet had given in and was also snarling. Both Sonoma and Dorchet chased the new Chimera past Greed and around the Devil's Nest until finally Iku and Sessoru leapt up onto some high shelves, shoving themselves as far back as possible, hissing and chattering at the two Chimera below them.

Sonoma and Dorchet were both barking and growling when Greed entered. He seemed out of breath, but still he stood up straight and pointed his finger at Dorchet and Sonoma. Suddenly he was right in front of them and the back of his hand smacked Dorchet across his cheek. He raised his hand for another assault and brought it down with much greater force. This time it hit Sonoma. But stopped before it could touch flesh.

Greed looked down at his hand that he had failed to protect and saw blood trickle down the side of his hand. Sonoma had bitten down on his hand with all of her might, stopping the blow that was really meant for Dorchet. Greed jerked his hand out of her mouth, voices from the past filling his head.

_The bleeding scientist laughed, despite his lethal condition. _

"_A wolf chimera? There were only ever two. The first was killed due to his unpredictable behavior." _

_Greed was fascinated. Was he deadly and powerful like the crocodilian Chimera, or was he just intelligent. Either would be useful. _

"_Tell me more." He said. _

"_That particular Chimera was named Tom Mustang. He was a high ranking General in the Ishbalan war. He had two children and a wife." He said, coughing up a large amount of blood. Greed rolled his eyes. _

"_No, I meant about the other one." He said. The scientist looked up at him. His eyes were clouding over. _

"_She was only a child. But she escaped during an experiment." He choked. _

"_But why did you kill the first?" _

"_He was too strong...too smart. He killed too many. He- he never showed any loyalty or compassion to anyone else. Too dangerous." And then he died. Greed stood up, disgusted. _

And now he knew that the scientist had been partially right. Yes, the wolf Chimera were smart, strong, and deadly. But this one did show loyalty. Just not to him. Instead it was to another Chimera. Sonoma was now standing in front of him.

"No good leader would ever strike his own!" She yelled. Greed looked down at his hand. The bloodstains were still there, but the wounds were gone. He looked back up at his seething friend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled. Then he motioned for Iku and Sessoru to come down and left the room with them.

Sonoma helped Dorchet to his feet and smiled at him.

"Well, looks like we'll have to get control of those pesky lupine instincts." She laughed and Dorchet laughed along with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonoma smiled as she looked around and saw all of her friends in a large circle about her. It was a Saturday night and that only meant spin the bottle. It was Sonoma's fist time playing and she was so excited that even Greed took part. It was her turn to spin so she went out into the middle and knelt down beside the bottle.

She spun it so hard that it took a couple minutes before it stopped on... an empty space. Sonoma again looked around at her and mentally took note. Bido, Martel, Loa, Iku, Greed, and a bunch of others she didn't know the names of. All but Dorchet were there. Sonoma perked up at the thought. She had landed on _Dorchet_. Without looking over at Greed, she stood up and walked down the hallway to Dorchet's room.

Quietly she put her ear to his door and heard footsteps going back in forth. He was just pacing. Carefully she knocked on the door and opened it slightly. Inside the room, Dorchet _was_ pacing; his hair was wet and only a towel hung around his waist. He stopped and blushed when he saw Sonoma, who blushed in return.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know...um, I'll just go." She apologized and turned to leave. But Dorchet reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No, don't leave." He said, but when Sonoma turned around to face him, her big green eyes shoved what he was about to say out of his mind. For a second he just gazed at her, but then he recovered himself. "I'm the one that should apologize." He said quickly.

"Why should you?" Sonoma laughed.

"I bailed on your first night playing with the rest of us." He said, mentally beating himself for sounding like an idiot.

"Oh, yeah, the game." Sonoma muttered, suddenly uncomfortable. "That's kinda why I came to get you." She said. Dorchet's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Your spin landed on...on ME?" He asked. Sonoma nodded. Dorchet suddenly ran behind his tall bed and slipped on his pants. He hadn't a moment to spare. Then he took Sonoma by the hand and practically dragged her out into the main room.

Greed had lit a cigarette and was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Iku and Sessoru. As Dorchet and Sonoma came out, he looked up and laughed.

"They're alive." He said and clapped. Sonoma smiled at him and laughed, but Dorchet heard the edge in his boss's voice. He took Sonoma's chin in his hand and turned her face around and kissed her. Iku and Sessoru cheered. Loa smiled and Martel glared. But Greed looked like he was about to kill someone. Once Dorchet pulled away Sonoma pulled him back and kissed him again. That was it.

"Alright, party's over!" Greed roared. Quickly the room emptied and Greed marched over to Dorchet and Sonoma. Sonoma had never seen him so angry. Greed grabbed Dorchet up by the front of his shirt and lifted him up so he was nose to nose.

"What's the matter, _Boss_?" Dorchet smirked. Greed grated his teeth.

"You. Better. Watch. Your. Step." He growled. Dorchet's smile became wider.

"Why so protect turf that you haven't marked?" He asked. It made sense to Sonoma. She hadn't 'been taken' by Greed. So he had no claim. But Dorchet...he wanted to take her...and she was ready to be taken.

For a second Greed looked in distaste at Dorchet, then released him and stormed off. Sonoma smiled up at Dorchet and kissed him full force.

The next morning she woke up with Dorchet's arm around her. She looked at his relaxed face and kissed his cheek gently. Then she slipped from his grasp and quickly dressed. She had to get home this morning. Today they were going to kidnap the armor boy and she had to be ready. Before she quietly left she kissed him again, hardly believing what had happened to her. But a strange wave of caution interrupted her happiness. It told her death was going to come that day. It told her to be prepared for heartbreak.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonoma's sense of smell told her where everyone was. Alphonse Elric was on his way to the trap and Martel, Loa, and Dorchet were also in place. But there were other scents. Two females, and they were coming towards her friends and herself. As Dorchet jumped down to talk to Martel and Loa, Sonoma slipped off in the opposite direction. In absolutely no time at all, she had found the two intruders and had cut them off. Before jumping down to stop them, she slipped her mask over her face.

"You two've wandered a little far from Main Street." She said casually, jumping off the roof to land in front of them. Only then did Sonoma recognize the two girls. Rika Mustang and Anne Elric. Rika stepped forward and held her hand out.

"We're just passing through." She smiled. Sonoma ignored the gesture.

"Well, then you better take a detour." She said, her eyes flashing.

"And might we ask why?" Anne asked, flipping her golden hair. Sonoma turned her green/gold gaze to her.

"There might be trouble down this way. I'm just recommendin' a safer route." Sonoma shrugged. Anne and Rika looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"We'll go through." They said in unison. Sonoma's movement was so swift, neither girl saw them coming. Sonoma punched each of them in the gut and tied them up, their hands to their wrists so they couldn't transmute. Then she simply slung each one over her shoulders and ran back to where Dorchet, Martel, and Loa were supposed to be.

"Oh, come on!" She muttered when she found that the three had gone without her. Rika laughed.

"Looks like whoever was waiting for you decided to quite." She snickered.

"Shut up!" Sonoma hissed. She knew the quickest way back to the Devil's Nest. She'd have to use the rooftops, which wouldn't be easy with the two anvil's on her shoulders, but she'd manage.

Once Sonoma reached the Devil's Nest she rushed to the room where she knew the other Chimera's would be holding Alphonse if they had come back yet. She opened the door and found Dorchet sitting on a large wooden crate and a suit of armor sitting against the wall.

"Glad you could make it." Dorchet mumbled through his pipe. Sonoma placed the two girls on either side of Alphonse. As she did so, a whiff of reptile scent came to her nose.

"Martel? Are you really inside that tin-can?" Sonoma laughed.

"H-hey! 'That tin-can' has name!" Alphonse said indignantly. Sonoma laughed and bowed mockingly.

"Of course, Alphonse Elric. One thousand apologies." She chuckled and went over to the crate where Dorchet was sitting. The girls began to come to.

"So, um, are you a chimera too?" Alphonse asked. Sonoma looked alarmed.

"You told him about us? That wasn't part of the plan!" She said. Dorchet shrugged.

"Martel began and, well, once the cat is out of the bag..." He said, not meeting Sonoma's eyes. Sonoma's eyes narrowed and she looked back to Alphonse.

"Yes, mister Elric, I am a chimera." She replied shortly.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what kind?" Alphonse asked after a few short minutes. Both girls were now awake and keen to listen.

"I'm the one and only wolf chimera. I'm the only one that there is and will ever be of my kind. And the worst part is, I wasn't even a part of that goddamned war! I was an innocent girl, wounded by a stray bomb. Some soldier found me and took me to Lab. No. 5, where I was combined with the wolf gene. I woke up in a strange place that reeked of death and decay. I was lucky enough to get away before they tested me." She said smoothly, not a trace of emotion in her voice. She took Dorchet's pipe from him and stuck it back in his pocket.

"Hey, that's still hot!" Dorchet shouted. Sonoma smiled under her mask.

"So let me get this straight. You're just a runaway mutt?" Rika asked. Sonoma's eyes immediately found hers and bored into her.

"Excuse me?" She asked stiffly.

"I believe you heard what I said." Rika smiled smugly. Sonoma jumped to her feet and was in front of Rika before she could blink.

"Listen, girly. It's my orders not to hurt the Tin man over there, but I ain't got no orders against you." Sonoma growled. Her voice thickened and her nails began to lengthen in the transformation process. Rika smiled.

"The correct way to say it is, 'I haven't got any orders against you.'" She laughed. Sonoma pulled her fist back and the door opened, revealing her boss.


End file.
